


Eating Ice Cream

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Eating Ice Cream

“One scoop of chocolate ripple, and a scoop of choc chip, and another one of chocolate swirl, please.”

Q beamed, as Bond looked at him, aghast.

“Mango sorbet, thanks,” he ordered for himself, watching Q’s eyes light up as the woman behind the counter started constructing Q’s death by sugar.

“This is the best ice cream place in London,” Q had claimed, reassuring Bond they weren’t wasting their time as he’d dragged the agent out of their apartment. Bond had gone, not entirely unwillingly, because it made Q happy. As they walked through Regents Park on the rare sunny afternoon, both lapping at their ice creams, Bond couldn’t help but smile. Q was demonstrating his knowledge on basically everything, pointing out different trees and flowers, even going into in depth detail about why squirrels had fluffy tails, before Bond   
sat him down on a bench, halting the somewhat one-sided conversation.

“You know, Q, when you asked if I liked ice cream-”

“You’re eating sorbet, not ice cream, James. It doesn’t even constitute as dairy.”

“Whatever. When you asked me, I thought you definitely had something else in mind.”

Q glanced up at him, green eyes hovering over the ice cream cone as he took in Bond’s meaning. Then, keeping eye-contact, opened his mouth and licked the whole way around the cone, before stretching his lips around the three scoops and pulling it back out of his mouth with an obscene noise, allowing loose a small moan.  
Bond couldn’t take his eyes off him, and was becoming very aware of how tight his jeans were. Bond stood up and grabbed Q’s spare hand, marching them both home, Q making increasingly lewd gestures the whole way.


End file.
